Shinobi Thoughts
by insane nodak
Summary: Series of drabbles and one-shots featuring different pairings and characters. Chapter Six- Dreams, weddings, Sakura and an unexpected groom. Chapter Seven- Changing impressions, Sakura and Baki.
1. Absolute

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It is said that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, yet Madara laughs as he watches his plans come to fruition. He knows he is corrupted, revenge and immortality made sure of that. He sees(fears) as the Kyuubi's chakra encompasses the smiling boy. Kyuubi is as close to absolute power as any human could reach. Yet, this jinchuuriki, this Uzumaki Naruto, used very little of the nine-tails' (his) chakra.

Madara watches in fear as his plans falter and fail, all because of one jinchuuriki, the one most hated(loved). Madara can not help but fear what will happen when this laughing man(who should be cold and harsh and bitter) allows the nine-tails to overtake his mind. Madara knows(wonders if) his revenge against Konoha is worth destroying the Shinobi nations and the world as they stand.

Naruto watches as his precious people kill and die. He knows as a Jinchuuriki he is expected to hate the people of Konoha; to have no precious people, but like Sakura he loves with all of his heart. Kyuubi's(Naruto's) chakra washes over the Akatsuki. Naruto knows(understands) he has power, but he has no need(want) for it. He does not become corrupted, because he fights for his precious people, as they and his determination are all the power he needs. His dreams have already become reality.


	2. Delectable

Disclaimer: I own nada.

A.N: Drabble takes place in AU during Shippuden where Orochimaru succeeds in destroying Konoha and Sasuke is nothing more than a pretty body, that now hosts Orochimaru.

He had wondered since meeting Konoha's cherry blossom what she would taste like. He wondered if she would taste sweet, like sugar-spun cotton candy and innocence. or the exquisite taste of cherry and vanilla, of little girls and purity. Instead, Kabuto had tasted the bitter tang of blood and the cold whisper of mint, of kunoichi and broken dreams and reality. The light delicacy he had expected was nothing like the rare and delectable taste of heaven and hell of which he had partaken. And nothing could force him to give it, Sakura, up as Orochimaru-sama took his place ruling the Shinobi nations, with Kabuto at his side.


	3. Zealot

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip.

He wasn't a fucking fanatic, merely a devoted follower of Jashin. Of course, he observed Jashin-sama's fucking holy days; Hidan was one of his blessed.

So fucking what if he performed a damn ritual before every so-called mission? If he didn't, how else would he give tribute to Jashin-sama? These damn heathens just didn't realize the fucking severity of their shit-based blasphemies. And as one of Jashin's elite followers, it was his duty-- no, his honor-- to inform them of their sins. He didn't care if they went to hell (he'd prefer that actually). They were, after all, perversions of what they fucking should be.

Seriously, even though he despised Akatsuki and all its damned sinners, he was quite glad he had joined. He had found the best sacrifice through this group of heathens and the little moon-eyed heiress didn't even know it. Her blood would be ambrosia; her kekkei genkai and innocence would only add to the sweetness given by her inherent shyness.


	4. Red

Disclaimer: Recognizable people and events, I don't own.

The crimson liquid had always dictated his life. When his eyes gained the blood red of his clan, his future had become set in stone. He had been trained to spill the sanguine life since before he could toddle; perhaps even before he had been born, after all, the blood of generations of powerful shinobi flowed through his veins. He had ordered men twice his age to paint the ground with the scarlet liquid. Why hadn't mattered, but now, as his own seeped into the parched earth below him-- he couldn't help but wonder how such a simple basic color could control so many lives, so easily.


	5. Eden

Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, why would I be on this site?

Konoha was known, during times of peace, for its ethereal beauty. However, every scene in nature, no matter how lovely, has a blot of imperfection and ugliness.

Orochimaru was a snake, twining and slithering around his enemies and allies in battle, while his casual words twisted and tumbled in their minds. His words would sway the weak and strong to his beliefs, his side. All but one, for in this paradise, the man was not persuaded by the snake.

Uchiha Itachi, first born and heir of the Uchiha clan, was blessed. He had everything that most mortal men wish for; he was the perfect shinobi. His exile was caused not by giving into temptation, but by keeping his beloved village safe and alive. When Orochimaru tried to play with his mind, the snake was shown to be the lesser of the two. And with that failure in mind, the snake turned to a younger mind to tempt, for power and revenge.

Uchiha Sasuke lived for vengeance. He vowed to kill the man responsible for the decimation of his family. He strove for the same perfection of his elder brother, and after each failed attempt of revenge, his heart became filled with more hatred and bitterness. Orochimaru's whispered promises of power led Sasuke even deeper into darkness and he allowed his own darkness to overpower his conscience.

The fairytale beauty of Konoha's cherry blossom begged him to stay. Pleading that if he wouldn't stay, that he would take her with him. The light tried to turn his brother from his decision. And when words didn't work, he tried force.

But not even together, could beauty and light defeat Orochimaru and Sasuke's darkness. So the avenger left the fairytale beauty bruised and his rivalbrother light near dead, with no regrets.


	6. Vow

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sakura glanced around the room unable to see anyone or remember how she had ended up in here. The candles flickering were the only source of light. In a daze she slowly glided out the door and down the darkened hall, while soft music wafted down from the brightened end.

The haunting melody was familiar, teasing her ear as she tried to name it. Apprehension began to fill her mind, but still she continued down the hall. Her hands tightened on the bouquet of orange lilies. Her measured steps never faltered as she entered the bright room.

At her sides stood faceless men and women. Yet still she walked on, heading towards the raised dais. Apprehension faded into fear, as her white skirt swirled around her legs with every step. As she reached the dais, her fear morphed into panic, for in the front aisles stood the Akatsuki, members past and present. She stopped her march as she reached the top of the dais.

Turning she faced a man hidden by the shadows. Her panic grew and yet her feet wouldn't turn around, she couldn't run. Pein stood in front of them, as the hidden man grabbed her hand, pulling her next to him as both faced Pein. Pein's words were muffled as if she were underwater. The man responded and Pein turned to her and spoke again. He stopped and looked at her and with horror filling her eyes, she unwittingly spoke two words, "I do".

Terror filled her being as the man pulled her into his embrace. Peins's mocking "You may now kiss the bride," filled her ears as the man revealed himself. And Uchiha Madara pressed his lips against hers. Pulling away from her with a smirk, he brought his mouth down to her ear.

In a cold sweat, Sakura sat up gasping for breath. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ But no matter how much she tried to calm herself she could still hear his last words, repeating in her mind.

"Run little blossom and hide. But know this I will find you. I don't let my possessions hide for long."

A/N: In the language of flowers, orange lilies represent hatred, disdain, wealth and pride. The only wedding ceremony I know is the American/Western, so that's the proceedings I used.


	7. Intrepid

Intrepid: fearless; bold; brave; undaunted; courageous

Pairing: Sakura/Baki

He never would have imagined the pink-haired leaf-nin of becoming anything more than a statistic. Her fight with the blonde had been pathetic, a mockery of the other rounds; if only because of their declarations of love for the bloody Uchiha.

After the failed invasion as he ran with the Kazekage's children, he had been shocked when Gaara briefly mentioned the girl jumping in front of him to protect her teammate. He would not have expected such a shallow, self-centered child to be able to stand up against an emerging jinchuriki and not flinch.

When the reduced Team 7, now called Team Kakashi, arrived in Suna to help rescue the Kazekage_Gaara_, he had barely remembered the young kunoichi, except for her _unique_ hair color. So, when she had offered to heal Kankuro, and had done so successfully while finding and creating an antidote against Akasuna no Sasori's own poison, he had been once again surprised.

It wasn't until after the team who had been sent to clean up Sasori's remains returned and he heard of the devastation of the cave the Akatsuki had holed up in that his shock started to turn into amazement. And as rumors of her and her team's achievements reached Suna he began to plan on how to bring such strength and power to his own village.


End file.
